The Football Game
by Fazbear18
Summary: Rigby doesn't know how to play football, and after Benson tell everyone working at the park that there is going to be a football game, Rigby gets some tips on how to play. Will Rigby become an all-star football player? Find out in The Football Game!
1. The Announcement

One morning, Benson told everyone to go onto the porch form a meeting. "Ugh!" Rigby grunted "This is so boring. Why are we having a meeting at 7:30 in the morning? I was in the middle of sleeping." "Okay everyone, I have some good news." Benson told everyone "I thought that instead of working tomorrow, we can do something fun together." Everyone had a smile on their face. "What do you guys want to do? We can go to the movies, go bowling, or we can even go swimming. It's your choice" Benson told them. "Hey, I have an idea. How about we play some football." Skips suggested. Everybody agreed, but Rigby didn't. He doesn't know how to play football. He didn't want to tell anyone that he didn't know how to play. He thought everyone would laugh at him and he would get embarrassed. "Uh, I have a better idea. Let's go to the pool." Rigby suggested. "No Rigby. We already decided, and it's playing football." Benson replied. Now Rigby was getting disappointed. "Fine! Have it your way!" Rigby said. He then went into the house, slamming the front door behind him. Everyone was confused about Rigby being upset about doing something fun. "What's with Rigby?" Skips asked. "I'm not sure. I'll go check on him." Mordecai replied. When Mordecai got to his room, Rigby was under his blanket on his trampoline. "Dude, what happened?" Mordecai asked. "Nothing! Just leave" Rigby replied. As Mordecai left his room, he was worrying about Rigby.

He thought to himself, _Why is he upset about something fun?_ Rigby was mad and disappointed. "I need some help on how to play football." He said to himself.


	2. The Big Game Part 1

It was day of the football game. The next day, Rigby went to the coffee shop. He then sat down and sighed. "What's the matter?" Eileen asked, giving him a cup of coffee. "The park is having a football game today, and I don't know how to play." Rigby replied. "Do you know any tips?" "No. Sorry, Rigby" After his cup of coffee, Rigby went back to the house and went on the computer to look up how to play football. He then found some tips on how to play, like how to throw, how to tackle, and how to catch. He then knew how to play football. 2 hours later, it was time for the football game. "Alright everyone. We are playing until one team gets seven points. Each touchdown equals one point. The team captains are me and Skips. Pops is the referee." Benson told everyone. The teams were:

 **TEAM BENSON**

Benson

Muscle Man

High-Five Ghost

 **TEAM SKIPS**

Skips

Mordecai

Rigby

The game was about to begin, but Mordecai had something to say. "Hey Rigby, how come you were acting weird yesterday when you said that you rather swim instead of football, and then ran into the house?" "Yeah." Everyone else said.

"Well, the truth is, I don't know how to play football. I thought that if I told you guys that I didn't know how to play and I need help, you would laugh, and I would get embarrassed. That's when I decided to go online and get tips on how to play." Rigby said.

"Dude, it is okay if you don't know something." Mordecai replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if you don't know how to do something, you can always ask me for some help. And remember to always try your best."

"Thanks, Mordecai."

"No problem. Now let's play football and have fun."

Each quarter was 6 minutes. In the first quarter, Muscle Man made a touchdown for Team Benson. When the first quarter ended, the scoreboard read:

 **TEAM BENSON: 1 TEAM SKIPS: 0**

 **Hey guys! This is the end of The Big Game Part 1. Who will win the game? Will it be Team Skips? Or will it be Team Benson? Find out in The Big Game Part 2!**


	3. The Big Game Part 2

After the second quarter started, there were many excellent plays made from each team. Skips made a touchdown. Many touchdowns were made after that: High-Five Ghost made one, Mordecai made one, Benson made one, and Mordecai made another one. Pops was impressed on the many points made for each team. "Good show!" he yelled happily. "Jolly good show!" The scoreboard showed that both teams had 3 points, and it was a tie game so far. Suddenly, Benson made a touchdown. The second quarter ended, and it was halftime. The scoreboard read:

 **TEAM BENSON: 4 TEAM SKIPS: 3**

During halftime, they all drank some water. It was then time for the third quarter. Just like the last quarter, many touchdowns were made: Muscle Man made one, Skips made one, Benson made one, and Mordecai made another one. Team Benson was winning the game by one point, and if they made another point, they would win the game. But then, when Team Skips had possession of the ball, Skips threw a long pass to Mordecai and made a touchdown. The game was tied again! Everyone on celebrated the touchdown being made except Rigby. The third quarter ended.

"What's the matter, Rigby?" Mordecai asked him.

"Everyone on the team made a touchdown except me." Rigby replied

"I have an idea" Mordecai said "I'll throw you the ball when I see you wide open, okay?"

"Sure"

It was the start of the fourth quarter. Mordecai threw the football to Rigby seven minutes after the last quarter started, but Muscle Man blocked him and the ball fell onto the grass.

 _Try your best_ , Rigby thought. There were two minutes left in the quarter. Team Benson had possession of the ball. But when Benson threw the ball to Muscle Man, Rigby intercepted it and ran all the way to the touchdown line. "Touchdown!" Rigby yelled. Team Skips won the game. Everyone, even Team Benson, cheered for Rigby. "Nice job, Rigby." Benson told him. Rigby replied, "Thanks, Benson. Now who wants to go to the pizzeria? The football game is on." Everybody agreed to go get some pizza.


End file.
